Voice from the Bush
The Voice from the Bush is an unknown unique Spirit in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. Appearance Unlike most Spirits, this particular spirit doesn't have confirmed appearance or form because Haru is hiding inside a bush when this Spirit first appearances to her (meaning that Haru, and in consequence the player, cannot see this Spirit). The only known means of identifying this Spirit is by the Spirit's speech box being gray with white text. Behavior This Spirit only appears when Haru hides in a bush after being cornered by a Road Blocker during a random side quest in the Second Town's Field. After Haru hides in the bush, this unknown Spirit can be heard advising Haru not to leave the bush. If Haru leaves the bush before the voice tells you it's safe, Haru will be confronted by a white face jumpscare before being killed. The voice will then say that it warned Haru not to leave yet. If Haru follows as the unknown Spirit says and only leave after the Spirit says it's safe, Haru will be alright. She can then find a Wriggling Furball collectible Item near the bush. Mythology and Theories There are a few possible theories on this Spirits true form. One possibility is that the unknown Spirit's true form is in fact the Wriggling Furball item, which is in fact a small Road Blocker. This is because this collectible Spirit appears near the bush that Haru was hiding in, which was after Haru followed the voice's advise and escaped alive. In addition, since the Road Blocker is small, it would suggest it is still a young Spirit. This would explain why the unknown Spirit's voice gave off the laugh of a child. Another possibility is that the unknown Spirit is the Rice Field Spirit, since Haru was inside its domain (the Second Town's Field). However, while both this voice and the Rice Field Spirit have laughing voices, their laughing voices are different. The unknown Spirit laughs like a child, while the Rice Field Spirit sounds more like an older lady. It is unlikely that the white face that kills Haru, should she leave the bush before the voice says it's safe, was the unknown Spirit. This is because the unknown Spirit was helping Haru escape alive, and this white face kills Haru. Though, it is unknown why the Road Blocker disappears after chasing Haru, and then Haru is being attacked by a white face instead. Trivia * Even if you leave the bush before everything is in the clear, you won't be able to find this unknown Spirit (and the Road Blocker is absent as well). All that you can find is a sudden white face jumpscaring you before Haru dies and the voice telling you that it warned you not to leave the bush yet. * This 'white face jumpscare' is used in this event and the one for the Mountain Travelers event. Gallery White Face Jumpscare 1.jpg|Death jumpscare image for failing to following the voice's instructions. Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits